Clothes dryers may have the ability to detect the moisture of the laundry being dried. The corresponding moisture information may be used to determine time to the end of the drying cycle. The moisture of the laundry may be detected by a moisture sensor. A common moisture sensor found in dryers is a conductivity circuit having two conductive metal strips arranged to come in contact with laundry contained within the clothes dryer. When wet laundry of an appropriate conductivity makes contact with both conductive metal strips a shunt current may flow from one conductive strip to the other through the laundry. Moisture readings may be used to determine when laundry is sufficiently dry to determine the end of the drying cycle. Often times the moisture sensor output can be corrupted by various sources of noise, including 60 Hz line noise, circuit and relay switching noise, and electrostatic discharge.